thestartofsomethingnewfffandomcom-20200213-history
Tonight Tonight
Tonight Tonight is originally sung by Hot Chelle Rae. It was sung by Ryan and Oscar in Party Rocking. Lyrics Ryan: It's been a really really messed up week Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter And my girlfriend went and cheated on me She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her Oscar: La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la Ryan and Oscar: We're going at it tonight tonight There's a party on the rooftop top of the world Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight Oscar: I woke up with a strange tattoo Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket And it kinda looks just like you Mixed with Zach Galifianakis Ryan: La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la Ryan and Oscar: We're going at it tonight tonight There's a party on the rooftop top of the world Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight Oscar: You got me singing like Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh Ryan: Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin' Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down It's my party dance if I want to We can get crazy let it all out Oscar: Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin' Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down It's my party dance if I want to We can get crazy let it all out Ryan: It's you and me and were runnin this town And it's me and you and we're shakin the ground And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show Oscar: Everybody Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals Woah, let me hear you now, ohh Ryan and Oscar: Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight Ryan: Just singing like Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people Woah, all you singletons, ohh (even the white kids) Oscar: Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin' Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down It's my party dance if I want to We can get crazy let it all out Ryan and Oscar: Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin' Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down It's my party dance if I want to We can get crazy let it all out It's Category:Songs Sung by Ryan Category:Songs Sung by Oscar Category:Songs